The Magic Within
by Missmione potter
Summary: What is Xander capable of when Willow is being mistreated by the person who should love her and respect her the most? Spike is in for vengance, but against who? WX BR


The magic with in.

Chapter 1

The scoobies had been planning this party for weeks now. Xander had been in charged of the cake and the food, Buffy was responsible of the decoration, Giles was responsible for the invitations, and they had put Spike in charged of getting Willow to her party with out him spilling the secret.

Over those three years Willow had met someone, she had fallen in love with that guy, he had proposed to her, and finally they managed to get married, eight months before Willow's 24 birthday. None of Willow's friends really like her new husband, but they thought that if he made her happy then it was ok for her to be with him.

Buffy was engaged to Riley. They had been for quite sometime now, but they didn't put a wedding date yet. Riley was best friends with Daniel, Willow's husband, he was the only person of the scoobie gang who truly thought that Daniel was a good choice of husband for Willow.

"Buffy, look what I got here" Xander said as he walked inside Buffy's kitchen.

"Oh, Xander, she's going to love it" Buffy exclaimed as she climbed down a small stool.

Xander had just gotten back with the cake. According to Buffy it was perfect for the occasion but the people at the cake shop weren't as optimistic about it. It was a chocolate cake with four different types of frostings (chocolate, vanilla, white fudge, and coconut) they Willow's favorite.

"Speaking of the party where is the birthday-girl?" asked Spike as he walked in to the kitchen from the living room. "What do you mean? You're joking right?" asked Buffy in disbelief. "Yes pet, I'm going to go get her in half an hour" he replied taking delight in his implication of panic.

"Buffy, are you guys almost done?" asked a voice from upstairs. "Yes Dawn we are done" replied Buffy. Dawn came down, holing a wrapped box.

"What you got there Dawnie?" asked Xander, wanting to take a pick inside the box.

"You're going to have to wait if you want to find out" she declared walking out of the kitchen and back upstairs.

"I think I'm going to go get Red a little early" Spiked announced and walked out.

Spiked had gotten the front door of Willow's house he was about to knock, but stopped once he heard the yelling.

"No please stop!" he heard Willow plead. Spike was furious now, he was assuming the worst. _how dare he lay a hand on Willow_ he was about to take the door down and once again was stopped by the voices past the door.

"Tell the truth Willow, admit that you still love him, ADMIT IT" Daniel roared. "Aaahhh, Dan you're hurting me" she cried "well this better teach you not to mess with other men" Spike could have sworn that he heard Daniel's hand hit Willow's face. So he decided against knocking the door down instead he rang the door bell.

Daniel opened the door. "Hi Spike can I help you?"

"Yes I'm here to pick Willow up" said Spike, keeping his anger under control. "Oh, she's not feeling well right now, I don't think she's going to be able to go" he boldly lied.

"Then can I go in and see her I need to tell her something very important" announced the vampire. Spike had already made up his mind he was not leaving without Willow.

"I don't know I think she's sleep how about you come back tomorrow?" Daniel suggested. "I don't think I will, I need to see her now" he declared, getting his game face on. "Wait a minute let me go check if she's awake."

Spike, with his extra-sensitive hearing, heard Daniel dragging Willow to her bed. He also told her to act sick and if she didn't she was really going to get it later. Just as fast as he went in, he came back out, and allowed Spike to go see Willow.

Once in Willow's room Daniel finally left them alone. She was in her bed with the covers over her nose.

"Hello Red" he said.

"Hi" she murmured from under the covers.

"How are you feeling?" he asked sincerely.

"Not that well I think I've got the flu" she replied, she was never a good liar, but her eyes were pleading him not to ask anymore questions, so he didn't. Instead he pulled the covers down to see her face. He felt his anger start to rise again when he saw the bruises on her arms and face; her shoulder was clearly dislocated as she laid uncomfortably on it. Spike instinctively reached for it and popped back into place, then he took her into his arms, she was crying but managed to whisper some words in Latin a few moments later he looked down in his arms wondering who he was hugging, and was extremely surprised to find out it was Willow.

"Hey luv, do you mind telling me what am I doing hugging you, in your room?" he wondered, then, there it was a big grin from Willow. "I know I'm supposed to take you to Buffy's house, but I don't remember anything since I left her house"

"You came to check on me because Dan told you I was sick" she said.

_I'm becoming very good at this glamours, and that memory charm too, he doesn't remember_ she thought to herself.

"Ok ducks, if you say so but you got to get ready I need to take you to Buffy's house is a life or death matter" he said

She reached for the covers and responded, "Spike I can't go I'm sick"

"Oh, you don't have a choice in this, if I show up at Buffy's house without you she'll slay me" he pleaded.

"I can't go, I'm sorry" she said laying back down "oh, she won't slay you"

"What can be taking them so long?" Xander said as he paced back and ford.

"They better hurry, Giles just called and he is on his way" said Dawn. Buffy came in holding the phone. "I'm going to call Dan and ask him to bring her" she announced.

The phone call had gone like always; with Buffy yelling, Daniel cursing and totally nowhere.

"I truly don't see what she sees in him" said Xander.

"I know, but if he makes her happy then that's all that matters. Right?" doubted Buffy.

"So is she going to come?" asked Dawn.

"Don't worry, I'll go get her," announced Xander, as started to get his coat on. Right when Xander reached for the door knob, Spiked busted in.

"Spike, we thought you went to get Willow?" Buffy asked.

"Well I thought so to till I walked out that door" he replied.

"What do you mean?" Buffy insisted.

"Well luv, I don't remember anything that happened since I left that door until I was in Red's room" he stated.

_Oh, goddess I'm in a hell of trouble_ Willow silently thought as she lay under the covers in her bed waiting for her husband to came in and _"tame"_ her. That was what he called it. In her eyes it was a mere accident, but in anybody else's it was attempted murder. _I hope Spike forgets and never tells anyone, if he does I'll be dead literally_ her mind kept whispering. Deep inside she knew that what he did to her was wrong and she could land him in jail for that, but she didn't want to believe it, she wanted it to be like when they first met those first three weeks were the best of her life. He was so sweet and she was so in love but then it all ended. Right after they got engaged things started to change, he was home later and was really rough with her. It all started with a simple shove that left a small bruise on her arm, but now it was out of hand if she didn't have her magicks she would have been dead long ago. He started to do this to her one day after he got home from work, she had spent all day at Buffy's house with Xander and Dawn and she telling him about her day.

------FLASHBACK------

"…so instead of me having to do it alone Xander dance with me. Wasn't that sweet of him" she elatedly relived her day "and Xander made dinner for us, he made my favorite…" she stopped because he had gotten up and he was now standing over her. "Honey what's wrong? Are you ok?" she asked as she got up to check if he had a temperature, but just as she reached up he snatched her arm, and held on to it really hard before pushing her and instead on landing on the sofa she hit the wall hard and was knocked out for a couple of minutes. She didn't know what had happened after that the next thing she remembered was being in her bed with Dan sleeping next to her and that throbbing head ache that never really left her.

The morning after he had apologized, and promised never to hurt her again. But his promises are not worth anything.

-------END FLASHBACK-------

_There he comes_ she heard his footsteps get closer and closer. _oh goddess, he's going to hurt me._

The door slowly opened, "hi Dan…" she whispered, but it wasn't Dan standing at her door it was, Xander?

"Xander? What are you doing here?" Willow managed to ask.

"I promised Buffy that I would get you to her house. And Giles finally managed to convince Dan that if you weren't feeling that sick I could take you with me," he smiled at her that same goofy smile that could make all her wrongs go away.

"But where is Dan?" she curiously asked.

"I think he went out after that chat he and Giles had," he answered "but don't worry you'll have fun with us, one night without him won't hurt, right?" he smiled again. All she could do was smile back and nod.

"Will, we don't have that much time, so I think you're just going to have to go in your pj's" before she knew it he had her in his arms and was half way out the door.

"Xand, what are you doing" she smiled at his actions. But gladly took the lift, her body was too swore to even walk.

"Giving my best friend a ride," he said planting a kiss on her forehead. "Happy Birthday Will" he whispered.

She had been so worried about other thing that she forgotten her own birthday was today, apparently she wasn't the only one Dan had forgotten too.

"Thank you" she responded before letting her tired eyes close, falling asleep in those protective Xander arms.

"Ok I see them everybody hide. No wait he's caring her" Buffy quizzical expression showed more worry than anything else.

"So do we hide or not?" asked Spike.

"Hide!" Buffy announced and with that everybody hid. Just a couple moments later the door opened. Xander walked in with a sleep Willow in his arms. Everybody was about to jump out and yell surprise but then saw Xander's head shake, and he gave everybody that if-you-make-a-noise-I'll-kill-you look, so everybody just stayed quite.

Buffy came running to his side, "is she ok?" Xander nodded and everybody sighted in relief.

"She's just a little sick" he smiled at the woman in his arms, she started to stir.

"Xander are we there yet?" she asked sleepily. Xander nodded to the rest of the room in approval.

"SURPRISE" everyone yelled in unison, this loud noise scared Willow more the surprise her, but it woke her all the way up, looking at her friends, there, on her birthday, made her smile.

"Thank you guys" she said as Xander helped her to a sit on the sofa once sited there Dawn pulled a big blanket over her shoulders.

After receiving hugs from everybody, she got her cake her smile was worth a million dollars, that was the best part of the night. But after the cake came the presents.

"Thank you guys, I love them all" she smiled widely at everybody. She was sitting next to Xander and he had one arm around her for practically the whole night, she wasn't complaining.

As soon as he felt her leaning closer to him, he knew it was time to wrap it up and send everyone home.

"Ok, gang I think it's time to wrap it up, my Willow hasn't been feeling so well lately so I think I'm going to take her home now" he said.

Everybody got up to say their goodbye's and soon everyone was gone except Buffy, Dawn, Spike, Giles, Xander and Willow. Willow had fallen asleep in Xander's arms and had been asleep for a while now.

"Hey how about Willow spends the night here?" asked Buffy.

"Yeah that sounds good to me because I don't really want to wake her" answered Xander.

"Then its set, I'll take Red upstairs and I'll be back in a moment" declared Spike, not giving Xander anytime to protest.

Spike had managed to get Willow into Buffy's bed. He gently took her shoes off and covered her. He was about to leave when he heard her talk in her sleep. "Please Dan stop" she begged. By then her glamour spell was gone and you could clearly see the bruises on her very pale skin.

Spike looked at her shocked, he started to wondered who could have had done that to her; then he remembered all his memories came flooding back, of what he had heard, of how Willow looked after that bastard hit her. It hit him; she had done a spell on him to make him forget. He wasn't mad at her of course he just was piss off at her hubby.

"Willow, Willow wake up" he demanded as she opened her eyes all the bruises seemed to fade away and she looked normal again. "That bloody glamour, Willow does he hurt you? Answer me please" he pleaded her eyes were full of unshed tears, he could only see.

"It was just an accident, he didn't mean to… Spike, please don't tell the others" she begged.

"Willow, you should really tell them, but that is you choice, anyway you decide your secret is safe with me" he answered. She threw her arms around him and he held her tight. He felt something, something was different about her but he couldn't really tell what was different because of that glamour spell.

As he came down stairs he was glad she had confided in him, but he was outraged at her situation. He wanted to kill Daniel, ripped him to little pieces, but he couldn't.

"Is she comfortable up there? Does she need anything?" Buffy asked.

"No she's fine." He answered emptily. "I got to go" with that he left.

"Giles, could you call Dan and tell him that Willow is staying here tonight?" asked Buffy, knowing that if she called him all hell would break lose… again.

A/N: Please tell me if I should continue. Read and Review.


End file.
